Rise of Don
by James Meclould
Summary: just another day for Tsukune and Moka but when finding unknown monsters at the school and an a man name Mason as save them from the monsters . then finding out that the monsters want to free Don from his prison in another world. hope the summary good i not really go a summary's
1. Chapter 1

Don of a new age

Moka walked out of her dorm room and started her walked to school like every day. She was humming to herself till she saw Tsukune up ahead and ran up beside him.

"Good morning Tsukune" Moka said smiling.

"Good morning Moka-san" he said smiling as well

Moka blushed taking in his scent it was driving her crazy. "Tsukune can I drink your blood" she asked sweetly?

"Sure Moka-san" he said pulling down his collar to his shirt.

She gave a big smile before jumping on him forcing him to the ground. She slowing inch her mouth to his neck before biting down on his neck the sucking his blood. She took in the blood she became addicted to it was like a drug to her.

After a bout a minutes she still didn't let go though. Tsukune started to fell weak and light headed. 'Moka you're taking too much he said weakling trying to pull her off but to no avail she kept going. After another minute or two. She pulled back from his neck.

Thanks tsu- she stop when she notice he was pale and wasn't moving. "Tsukune wake up" she said shacking him but no response. "No no I took to much no n killed him no **noooo** **Tsukune** she shouted.

She woke up screaming Tsukune name with a down pour of tear falling from her eyes. When realizing she was in her room. She sigh in relief it was just a nightmare she thought. She looked at the clock which read 5:30. "Two hour and thirty minutes before school" she said to herself. She laid back down in the bed afraid to go back to sleep in fear of having that nightmare again. Even if it was just a dream she never wanted to hurt Tsukune ever.

" **You need to sleep it was just a nightmare you would never hurt Tsukune you have more control than that if you did you world have drain him dry the moment we meet him" Inner Moka stated**

Moka nodded and laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes but when she did the alarm clock went off. She sigh she got out of bed and walked to the bath room and started the bath. She place the herb in the water so the water would no long hurt her. She pulled her pajamas off and step into the bath. After she had her bath she dried herself off and then got ready for class.

She walked out of her dorm room and walked down the path to school. She started to hum and stop when she saw Tsukune. She started to remember her dream and tears start to run down her face remembering seeing Tsukune dead body.

"Moka-san are ok why are you crying" Tsukune asked with a worried tone.

Moka jump not notching him there. "I'm fine I was just – it's nothing "she said that when she noticed he was a little pale. That odd why is he pale she thought? She intently place her hand on his forehead to see if he was sick.

"Umm Moka what are doing" he asked shyly his face turning red from her touch.

She noticed he didn't add san to her name which made her face turn a slight red.

"Tsukune do you feel ok you look a little pale" Moka asked worried?

"I feel fine I maybe I just not getting enough sun" he said trying not to worry her.

"That dosen- she was cut off by a scream out in the dissents.

Tsukune started to run toward the scream without thinking.

Tsukune what are doing Moka said running after him after running for a few minutes they saw these monster that they never seen before both were eight feet tall both grey colored skin and they were eating what look like dead students.

"What the hell do you two think you doing" Tsukune yelled his holy lock growing then his eyes turned red and running at them.

Moka watch as Tsukune kick on in the face and sent it into a tree and punch the other in the sending it to the ground.

He gotten stronger Moka and he look so handsome with those red eyes she thought.

Did you think you could hurt us with only that much power your dead wrong the monster that was sent into the tree said standing back. And the other along with it.

"Tsukune pull of my Rosario" she shouted

"No this time I will protect you from danger he said as the two monster appeared in front of him.

" **Such speed what are they tell. Tsukune to stop be stupid and pull of the Rosario before he get himself killed"** inner Moka said

Before Moka could say anything she saw Tsukune get punched in the stomach and sent in the air then the other monster grabs his leg and slams him into the ground.

TSUKUNE she shouted seeing him bloodied and broken. The two unknown monsters walked offer to Moka. No no get away from me she shouted. In a flash Tsukune was in front of her.

"Wait how did get offer here so fast you spin should be broke- the unknown monster didn't get to finish as Tsukune jumped and kicked him in his face then the same to the other.

"Tsukune" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I told you I would save you didn't I" he said with a slight laugh

Like I said before it will take more than just that to kill us the monster said again walking back to them.

"Damn it these guys don't go down easy Tsukune they came closer.

Out of nowhere fire engulfed the two monster and they ran away screaming. Moka and Tsukune looked at each other where did the flames come from Moka asked?

"It came from me" a voice said

Both Moka and Tsukune look in front of them to see man walk out as if from nowhere. He was tall about six feet he had a suit on with a white tie and out of place brown coat offer it. But the oddest thing about it was he had on a black mask covering his face. He walked over to them cane in hand.

He looked at them with his grey eyes. He did a slight bow. "Names Mason" he said.

"Thanks for help us Mason" Tsukune said.

"You welcome be lucky I got here in time I was just noticed them creatures some who got in here from another world" he said

What do- Moka was cut off by the sound of cracking she looked over to Tsukune and watch as the holy lock broke and the chain in the ground?

Mason watch as well "shit" he said as he graded Moka and started chanting.

"What are you she cut off by an explosion of demonic aura.

"This is a magic bearer if I didn't put this up we world have been sent flying "he said

"Thanks then but Tuskune" she whispered.

The trees around them were pulled out of the dirt from the explosion Tsukune laid on the ground no moving.

Tsukune she shouted she got to ground level and lifted up where he was in her arms. She saw had his hair slowly bleed sliver and she open his eyes to see them turn red and silt appear in them.

Tsukune you're a vampire she said with a mixture of happiness sadness and fear

Moka-san Tsukune said smiling weakly

So what did you guy/gals think just saying now the other will be in the next ones and more of Mason story will be told and Mason will not be paired with anyone plus I thank everyone for tell giving be tips on how to make this better


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that read the last chapter I hope this is better seeing the other was the intro petty much so I hope you guy and gals enjoy.

I do not own Rosario+ vampire

Tsukune eyes open to see Moka-san she was crying and she had fear in her eyes why would she be scared of he thought.

"Moka" Tsukune said with a husky voice.

"Tsukune how do you feel do you feel alright" she said tears falling from her.

"Why are asking this questions Moka-san and why are you crying are you hurt "he asked try to lift himself up. Moka help him up in a standing position. He look at the area around him to see it complete wasted.

"What happen here "he asked before felling weak them passing out to the ground.

Tsukune Moka shouted before letting to ground level and checking on him. He was just fine a few seconds ago now he just out cold again Moka thought.

"He **be fine he just needs blood** " inner Moka said

Moka nodded and picked Tsukune up from the ground.

"Your got pretty damn good strength even in you sealed state" Mason said walking up to her.

"Wait how do you about that she asked?

"One I'm not an idiot I know I steal when I see one, second reason I been informed by both Lady Akashiya and the head master about you and your boyfriend here" Mason said.

"It not like that I not his girlfri- wait Lady Akashiya , Mother when did you speak to her were is she Moka Asked.

"One I never said if he was you girlfriend second I can only tell you she alive I can't tell you were she is Mason said getting go of Tsukune. You take you boyfriend to the nurse and I will catch up to you I have seen the head master he said walking off.

A few minutes of walking Moka deranged Tsukune in to the nurse offices and laid him on the bed.

Meanwhile with Mason

Mason walked over to the drink machine and put some change into the machine then pressed the Pepsi button and a water fell down. Mason frowned and tossed into the trash he put some more change into it and pressed the Pepsi button again and a tomato juice fell down he looked at it for a moment and shrugged and open it lifted his mask enough for him to drink. Not bad he thought drinking it as he walked to the head master office (A.N he is not a vampire I just want to say that)

Back to Moka

Moka sat in a chair near Tsukune she could help but to think he look so handsome know he looked stronger his hair was like her other self. She started to cry again, he going to hate me now that I turned him into full-fledged monster she thought.

" **You don't know that** **he didn't mind being a sealed Ghoul so when he finds out now he a vampire no longer fearing hurting anyone he want hate us"** Inner Moka said.

"You right plus now he will live forever and we want have to fear him dyeing of age" Moka said happily

The door open and mason walked in and sat down in a chair in the corner and pulled out a book from his coat and started reading.

"How was the talk with the headmaster" Moka asked.

"He wasn't there" Mason said not looking at her.

"What are you reading she asked trying to start a conversation to get her mind of what is happing with Tsukune.

"Of Mice and Men one of my favorite books" he said still not looking at her.

"So how did you know my mother" Moka asked

"It's a long story" he said still not taking his eyes of the book

Moka sighed realizing she not goanna get anything from Mason she went back to Tsukune who was still out. How long could this take Moka thought.

" **I would say he would be up by tomorrow morning but I will tell you now he will need looks of blood"** inner Moka said.

Moka laughed at the thought of him sucking her blood. I been doing it to him so my not let him suck my blood she thought. I wonder how it feels to be bitten she thought.

"MOKA-SAMA" Mason shouted which made her jump back to reality.

"What" she said heart ponding?

"Tomato juice he said handing her one thanks she said opening it started to drink to her surprise Mason was all so drink one. He not a vampire I can tell by his aura. His aura is a fiery aura but that when she notice a small back aura where his heart should be.

"Something wrong Moka-sama" Mason asked.

"No nothing just wounding why you're drinking a tomato juice she asked.

"I was getting a Pepsi out of the drink machine and a tomato juice fell out and I tried it wasn't half bad he" said drinking more of it.

"If I may ask you two seem so close so why aren't you two together" he asked?

"We just friends – "you lying I can tell just by looking at you I been alive long enough to tell when some is in love with another" Mason said over her.

"She look down at the ground "I don't think he would ever like me I'm not real I was just made to hide my the tur- Moka was interrupted by Mason shacking her with back of his hand. She put her hand to cheek.

"What was that for she said" rubbing her cheek

"Did you feel that" he asked

"Yes but I still don't get my you hit me" she said.

"You felt pain you were crying over him earlier you blushed when I said he was your boyfriend you fell emotion you fell meaning you have soul you are real you are not nothing you are a person and he knows that as well " Mason said

"Thank you I need that" she said

"You welcome now I goanna see if the head master is in" he said grabbing his cane and walking out.

" **I don't trust him even if he say he know mother but he did help you get better so I give him that but that dark aura around his heart his odd"** inner Moka said.

Moka yawned "I feel sleepy all a sudden" she said before laying her head down on Tsukune chest and falling asleep. Mason walked back in and placed Moka in the bed with Tsukune and placed a thin blanket over them before walking out.

Mason pulled out a phone and dialed a number "it's done Lady Akashiya" Mason said then closing the phone

"If you're done playing match maker would you come with some where we can discuss the Don problem" the Head master said walk as if from no where

So what do you guys think I had fun writing this even though when I first wrote this is was all about Tsukune fighting his inner demon which is the ghoul.


End file.
